


Clementine Soda

by hobikilledme



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, House Party, Making Out, Nonbinary Kun, Other, nonbinary chan, trans seungcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: Seungcheol has a crush on Kun
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Clementine Soda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easycomeeasygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easycomeeasygo/gifts).



> Happy Tori day! I hope you like this and that your day is good!!!   
> I didnt read over this sorry

“Seungcheol!” Yuchan’s voice is loud enough to carry to the door and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

“Chan, hey,” He says, laughing as they cover his face in sticky little kisses, smelling like something sweet.

“I haven’t seen you in a month of sundays! Where have you been hiding!” They ask, dragging him into the kitchen to get him a drink. There’s cups absolutely everywhere and it might be for the best that the lights are low and glittery, the floor is probably a wreck. 

“I finished a huge work project, so I've been hiding in my room watching all of one piece again to regenerate,” Seungcheol says, leaning on the counter and watching them make some sort of drink. He nods over at Wonwoo as he walks through the kitchen. There’s already a ton of people in the house, he’s not even sure whose house this is. Jeonghan texted him earlier, _Kun’s gonna be here_ , and he’d finally decided to shower for the first time all week.

“So!,” Chan says, handing him something outrageously blue and inexplicably a clementine slice, “What brings you here?” they wiggle their eyebrows at him.

“Oh I can’t just come to see the cutest person here?” He says leaning over while they giggle and planting a kiss on their forehead. He eats the clementine slice and Chan hands him another one.

“Oh so you want me to go get hyung? Junhee’s around here somewhere,” They laugh when Seungcheol growls at them, “ Kun’s in the living room if that’s who you’re looking for.” They pop their own slice of clementine into their mouth and point toward the door.

“Thanks Channie,” He says popping the clementine slice into his mouth and pressing a sticky sweet kiss to their cheek and leaving their giggling behind. 

Jeonghan finds him in the hallway and just raises an eyebrow at him.

“What! I just got here!” Seungcheol pouts at them and they roll their eyes.

“I can’t believe you would abandon me! Me, your closest and only friend!” They drape themselves over Seungcheol who is now dragging both of them down the hallway. He nods hello to a couple people he recognizes as they pass by. 

“I have other friends besides you.”

“Your ONLY friend! You hold a boy’s hand through his first T shot and you think you would mean more to him,” Jeonghan sighs dramatically and decides to stop being a nuisance. They twine their arm through Seungcheol’s and helps him weave through the crowd in the hallway. “Anyways, I know you’ve been here for at least ten minutes, I track your phone.” They shush Seungcheol before he can complain, “I’m not telling you how.” They fix Seungcheol’s shirt and ruffles his hair. “When you and Kun get married remember me, okay?”

“You are literally the most dramatic person in the world,” Seungcheol huffs, pressing a kiss to their cheek and smiling when they hum contendely, “Your hair looks great by the way, the blue silver is really working for you, also it’s your turn to pay for brunch on Sunday, okay I love you, I’m going to embarrass myself in front of the coolest person ever byeeee.” He scuttles into the crowded living room before can Jeonghan reply and he can hear them yelling over the music.

There are just so many people in the living room. The music is just on this side of too loud and some people are dancing. In the middle of it all, holding court from the couch is Qian Kun. Oh they look _good._ The black velvet dress only barely covers their ass, the slit up the side leaving even less to the imagination. They smile at Seungcheol and he sees their lipstick matches their nails and his knees wobble a little.

Kun is… Kun is something. Kun brings Seungcheol coffee sometimes, laughing, the sun glittering through their flowy sleeves, highlighting the flowers inked into their arms. They’re always making Seungcheol come over to try the new recipes they found, their sundresses swaying against their thighs. Seungcheol wants very much for Kun to be something More maybe.

He pretends not to notice Kun shooing Sicheng away so that he can sit next to them and plops down on the couch.

“Hey, didn’t think I’d see you here,” He says taking a sip of his terrible blue drink. They laugh at him.

“Really? Because I specifically told a little bird I’d be here to try and see you,” They say and Seungcheol almost chokes on his drink. What did he say? Talking to people was embarrassing. They take pity on him and change the conversation, asking where he’s been all week. Several songs pass them by and Kun traces circles on Seungcheol’s thigh. 

“I need to fix my lipstick, come with me?” They ask and Seungcheol probably looks like a bobble head nodding so fast. It makes Kun laugh which makes it worth it. They pull Seungcheol off the couch and through the crowd to the bathroom past the kitchen. Seungcheol locks the door while Kun fixes their lipstick in the mirror. They cap the tube and turn around, leaning on the counter. “So,” they start, looping a finger through Seungcheol’s belt loop and pulling him closer to them, “Do I need to make up another excuse or are you gonna kiss me now?” 

Seungcheol sputters and Kun grins. 

“Can I?” He asks, cupping Kun’s jaw and tilting his head.

“If you don’t, I will tell Jeonghan to torment you,” they pout at him, “Just kiss me already.” 

Seungcheol snorts, all his friends are so whiny. He leans in, pressing his mouth to Kun’s. Their lipstick makes it waxey, and he can taste it when he swipes his tongue against their lower lip. 

Their hands make it up his side, cupping the side of his neck. He has his hands buried in their hair when they move to kiss at his jaw. Kun’s lipstick is leaving dark prints down his neck and if Seungcheol could think for more than one second, he’d ask for them to bite instead, leave marks that can’t be wiped off with water. They pull back and rub their thumb along his mouth, probably looking at the lipstick stained there. Seungcheol drops his mouth open and he sees Kun’s eyes widen. They slide two fingers into his mouth and he sucks on them. Kun swears at him and Seungcheol grins around their fingers.

“You’ll be quiet for me right Seungcheollie?” Kun says, slowly sliding their fingers out of his mouth and he wants to whine but he wants to be a good boy more. Kun smiles at him, trailing their fingers down his chest and teasing at his waistband, “How quiet do you think you can be?” 

Seungcheol goes to answer but someone knocks at the door. All the noise from the party filters back into his ears and he sighs frustrated. 

“Occupied!” Kun yells back and turns back to Seungcehol “I drove here?” They ask, the suggestion of something more still in their voice. Seungcheol rolls his eyes at them and grabs their hand, dragging them back out into the party. Some of their friends whistle at them as they scoot by. Kun grabs their purse from a coat pile in someone’s bedroom and they push through the rest of the way out of the house. 

“Okay on a scale of one to ten, how much lipstick do I have on me?” Seungcheol asks but Kun just laughs and drags him down the block to their car.

Making out in the back of a car is so cliche and Seungcheol doesn’t really want to be anywhere else. There’s definitely not the room for two full grown people in the back of Kun’s shitty car. Seungcheol bonks his head on a window and Kun almost falls between the seats. They both end up a giggling mess. Seungcheol admires the fact that most of Kun’s lipstick is gone and he probably looks like a wreck with it instead. 

“Okay so this isn’t gonna work either,” Kun says, running a hand up Seungcheol’s side, “Do you wanna just go back to my place? I can tell Ten to stay at someone else’s house if you want.”

“Yeah, let's just do that,” Seungcheol replies, already reaching for the door handle. They get situated and Kun finally starts the car. They grab Seungcheol’s hand and don’t let go the whole way home.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bearyjamjam)


End file.
